Networks that are engaged to deliver electronic resources, such as videos, images, audio files, documents, software, and the like, to end users on the Internet on behalf of owners and providers of those resources (“content providers”) are commonly referred to as Content Delivery Networks (CDNs). A primary purpose of a CDN is to distribute resources efficiently to client devices on behalf of one or more content providers, preferably via a public Internet. Both end-users (clients) and content providers benefit from using a CDN. By using a CDN, a content provider is able to improve the speed and reliability of content delivery to its end-users, and delivery capability without deploying additional infrastructure. Clients benefit by being able to obtain content with fewer delays.